


pure morning

by hcdalcxa



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Lexa registered when her eyes first fluttered open, was the fact that she was not in her own room. This was not her room, and this was not her bed, and the warm, solid figure tucked into her was not her body pillow. The hair in her mouth was not hers. </p><p>OR.</p><p>the "imagine your otp waking up together after their first time" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure morning

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, which means there will probably be mistakes. But I'll look over it again tomorrow when my head is clear to check for any big ones!
> 
> Without further ado;

The first thing Lexa registered when her eyes first fluttered open, was the fact that she was not in her own room. This was not her room, and this was not her bed, and the warm, solid figure tucked into her was not her body pillow. The hair in her mouth was not hers.

The second thing Lexa registered came when she moved to peek over the body; the throbbing pulse that echoed throughout her head. She groaned without meaning to and only realized her mistake when the figure next to her began to stir.

Under Lexa’s fingers, which still found purchase in the soft caress of the other party’s hand, the skin tensed until the girl was able to come to her senses enough to turn around. And the look on the gorgeous blonde’s face told Lexa that she was every bit as confused and lost as Lexa was.

“Um, hi,” she rasped, eyebrows knit together as she pulled her sheet further over her naked body, as if to shield herself. Though, judging on the position they had found themselves in, it was far too late for that.

“Hi,” Lexa answered, quickly removing her arm so that she could shrink back a little. She couldn’t go very far, though, as she was already at the edge of the bed and any sudden movements would have her on the floor.

The pretty girl opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to hesitate slightly. “Do you...re-” Lexa’s eyes widened as she shook her head.

“No, not at all.”

“Me either.” She paused again. The brunette cocked her head at the voice. If she listened hard enough, she could hear that voice in her memories, whispering sweet comments and screaming dirty words in her ear throughout the course of the night. It sent a rush of adrenaline through her. “...Would you mind...?”

At this, Lexa sprang into action. “Oh, no. Of course not. I just...have to…” she muttered, stepping out of the bed and making sure to cover herself as best she possibly could. She scoured the ground surrounding the bed for the clothes she had been wearing the night before. A fairly conservative blouse paired with dark wash jeans. She wondered how easy they’d been able to remove after a night of drinking.

Instead of finding her own clothes, all she could find was the black, tight velvet dress; now _that_ was something she could remember. Peaking out beneath the liberal hem were long legs, sexy collarbones, and a halo of bright blonde hair. They’d met at the bar, and the dress was the first thing she noticed. Towards the end of the night, it had turned into the last of her worries.

It was at that moment that Lexa heard the creak of the door opening, and a voice becoming increasingly louder and less muffled. “Clarke, how many times do we have to tell you to _wait_ to strip down until you’re in your own room. O and I are tired of picking your panties up for you after a night out.” Lexa spun, hands flying to better cover both her lower area and her chest. Her shriek of surprise was met with arched eyebrows and a low whistle. “Wow.”

“Raven, get out!” The blonde girl -- Clarke -- squealed from the bed. But Raven couldn’t seem to peel her eyes from Lexa’s stark naked figure. Green eyes latched onto the black thong hanging from the shorter girl’s hands, and the blush that had already crawled over her body only darkened in shade. Her panties.

Before she could awkwardly ask for them back, the dark haired woman -- Raven -- dropped her look of surprise and exchanged it for a bright smile. She stepped into the room, extending her free hand. “Hi, I’m Raven, Clarke’s roommate. It’s nice to meet you.” She waited for Lexa to take her hand, but didn’t seem phased when she didn’t. “Will you be staying for breakfast?”

“I, um--” She began, but to her relief, she was quickly cut off by the pretty blonde.

“Raven, _get out_!” She shouted again, still not having moved from the spot on her bed.

“Alright, alright, Princess!" This _Raven_ muttered, throwing her arms up in the air in surrender. "No need to shout. I just wanted to know how many pancakes we needed. I’ll take it as enough for five,” she tittered as she moved back towards the door. “Oh, and Bell is on his way so I suggest you get decent real quick. You know how the Blakes are with doors and privacy.”

“Yeah, almost as bad as you,” Clarke muttered. “Raven, where are the other clothes that were out there?”

“In the wash. I know, I know, I’m just the best roomie ever, right? You can thank me later.”

Clarke and Lexa shared an equally exasperated groan as the door shut behind the chipper girl.

***

The couple emerged from the bedroom about fifteen minutes later, each clad in a thin band t-shirt and sweatpants. Granted, Lexa’s threatened to fall off her hips with every step and Clarke’s had several holes across the thighs.

They had not spoken, knowing it would only make things all the more awkward.

As they took their respective seats at the wooden table, a short brunette with long hair and bright eyes handed them each a plate, a smug grin plastered on her face and knowing glint in her eyes. Lexa gave a small thank you.

“I’m Octavia, by the way. You already know Clarke and Raven. And tall, dark, and snarky over there next to Ray is Bellamy, my brother.”

Lexa gave polite smiles to each of them in turn. “I’m Lexa. It’s nice to meet you all.” Everyone nodded, but Lexa kept her eyes on the sapphire blue of the blonde next to her. The low, raspy voice was the only one she could hear in the chorus of hellos.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Lexa.”

***

They had exchanged numbers so they could return each other’s clothes after washing them, but that was all Lexa had expected from Clarke and her friends. It wasn’t until about a week later that she got another text from the mysterious blonde.

> **Clarke: So, after talking to my neighbor, Harper, it seems some thank yous are in order. Turns out I’d been gushing to her the night we met after you’d fallen asleep about just how great you are-- in and out of bed.**

Lexa smirked at this, but was unable to find anything to say before she was hit with an onslaught of new messages.

>   
>  **Clarke: It’s too bad I don’t remember any of it.**
> 
> **Clarke: So.**
> 
> **Clarke: I was thinking that if you wanted to…**
> 
> **Clarke: We could try again?**
> 
> **Clarke: Without the fireball whiskey, I think.**  
> 

Lexa smiled at this.

> **Lexa: I would like that very much.**

> **Clarke: Great. I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow. Shoot me your address.**

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! A bit shorter, but still cute I think. Tell me what you thought by leaving a kudos or a comment below, and tell me what you want next by shooting me a message [here](http://hcdalcxa.tumblr.com)!


End file.
